You're no good for me, but baby I want you
by CS90
Summary: Sabía perfectamente lo que él quería. El suave toque de sus dedos sobre su azulada piel ya se lo avanzaba. Ahora, cuando sus manos se deslizaban con delicadeza por sus brazos, Mística se preparaba para lo que vendría después. Porque definitivamente ese toque y caricias no iban destinadas a ella, sino a él. (Situado tras FC)


**Advertencia: Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece, no soy dueña de Marvel ni de sus personajes :( así que no me lucro con ello.**

 **Escribo esto para ConverseBlue (he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible aunque sé que si estuvieras beteándolo me ayudarías a hacerlo mil veces mejor xD)**

 **Surge de su idea: Luego de tener sexo, Erik siempre le preguntaba, casi como quien no quiere la cosa, sobre Charles. Y Raven, de alguna forma que ni ella misma se explicaba, acababa contándole cada cosa que podía recordar. Angst y cosas agridulces.**

 **No sé si será lo que se esperaba pero esto es lo que mi cabeza creó. :)**

 **Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Sabía perfectamente lo que él quería. El suave toque de sus dedos sobre su azulada piel ya se lo avanzaba. Solo tardó en darse cuenta un par de veces. Ahora, cuando sus manos se deslizaban con delicadeza por sus brazos, Mística se preparaba para lo que vendría después. Porque definitivamente ese toque y caricias no iban destinadas a ella, sino a _él._ Y lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. Compartían ese secreto de la misma manera que compartían la cama.

Al principio le sorprendió, sin duda, tras una noche en la que se sintió deseada y amada tal y como era. Todavía con el sudor de ambos sobre sus pieles, Erik le preguntó por él. Lo hizo de una manera tan brusca que ella no supo que contestar. Aturdida tras aquella noche, no pensaba que fuera a repetirse. Pero lo hizo. Esta vez notó más delicadeza por su parte, casi como si pretendiera despistarla para que cayera en la trampa. La conversación derivó de la genética a sus juergas universitarias y ella acabó rememorando todas las veces que había tenido que despertarle con un té bien caliente y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Según pasaron las noches la metamorfa se dio cuenta de la principal diferencia. Con ella era Magneto, sin embargo Erik solo estaba reservado para Charles. Sentía como la manera de mirarla, tocarla o incluso hablar no era la misma. ¡Que ilusa! El hombre que yacía en su cama, ese que la devoraba con deseo y la hacía estallar de placer jamás la correspondería.

No culpaba a Charles de ello, él siempre se ganaba el corazón de todos en cuanto le conocían. Pero sin duda no podía evitar saberse desilusionada sabiendo que ella jamás ocuparía ese lugar. Eso la provocaba un hondo malestar, se debatía internamente entre el amor fraternal y el pasional.

— ¿Imaginabas así tu futuro? —preguntó el magnético lacónico.

Con una media sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, agradecía que no fuera telépata porque a su mente vino una imagen completamente distinta a la actual. Siempre se había imaginado del brazo de su hermano. Juntos, en aquella que fuera la aventura.

—Nunca he sido una gran visionaria—reconoció Mística—Siempre le dejaba los planes de futuro a él. Tenía todas las metas claras y yo me dejaba guiar.

Él la miraba expectante mientras sus manos trazaban formas invisibles por toda su espalda. Apoyó su cabeza en la mano, entretanto se dejaba acariciar y empezó a contarle:

— ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo cuando le dije que no quería ir a la universidad. Es de las pocas cosas claras que he tenido—sonrió recordando con añoranza ese momento—Puso el grito en el cielo diciéndome todo lo que yo valía. Siempre me animaba a escoger algo, aunque fuera menos complicado que la genética. Incluso me compró lienzos y decenas de paquetes con pinturas por si me gustaba la rama artística.

Las caricias no cesaban pero su mirada era mucho más intensa que antes, prestaba atención embelesado a cualquier detalle. Esa devoción que él la dedicaba en aquellos momentos no era comparable a la satisfacción que sentía cuando reclutaban compañeros. Ni siquiera a cuando se entregaba plenamente a sus brazos y se dejaba envolver por la pasión. _Esta_ era verdadera atención. Todo por sus palabras y sin embargo nada para ella.

Rozaba el poder con sus dedos, y su interior se debatía entre seguir contando anécdotas para mantener aunque solo fuese unos instantes más su interés, y la abrasadora sensación de los celos.

Aunque sus miradas estaban conectadas y sus labios entreabiertos, ella parecía no encontrar palabras para seguir. El alemán pareció darse cuenta de ello y la ánimo.

—Debe haber sido enriquecedor crecer con alguien que te alentaba.

—A pesar de nuestras diferencias, siempre estuvo ahí. Desde que lo conocí nunca me sentí sola. Siempre me arropaba, tomara la decisión que tomara— _mi vida no habría sido la misma si no le hubiese conocido_ reconoció para sí misma—Él tiene ese don, no por su poder, sino por él. Sabe empatizar y que decir en cada momento. Estoy segura que será un gran profesor.

La mano se detuvo y la nube ensoñadora en la que estaba también. Casi como si hubiera caído de bruces a la realidad. No le hizo falta ahondar mucho para interpretar la expresión de este. Tristeza. Charles sería un gran profesor y Magneto no estaría a su lado para verlo.

* * *

Semanas después, ella recordaba estar mirando con atención sus estilizadas manos cuando él preguntó.

— ¿Crees que la escuela estará abierta?

—No lo sé—respondió con sinceridad— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Esos niños, los de esta mañana, son demasiado jóvenes para unirse a nosotros.

Dejó de observar sus manos y alzó la mirada a su rostro. Sorprendida por esa actitud en el alemán no pudo evitar preguntar a donde creía que se dirigían sus pensamientos.

— ¿Piensas enviarlos con Charles?

Silencio por respuesta, parecía estar meditando sus palabras con suma cautela, casi con temor a revelar demasiado.

—Al menos tendrían un techo, comida y atención. Sé que no los dejaría en la calle. Pero quién sabe si la escuela ya está abierta o lo que estén haciendo.

— ¿No confías en él? —interrogó con sorpresa girándose a mirarla.

—No es cuestión de confianza, es solo que…—dubitativa respiró hondo, tratando de animarse a continuar—Tras lo que nos dijo Emma, pienso que debe estar más ocupado en ir a rehabilitación y en su salud que en abrir el sitio.

Lehnsherr no dijo nada más, pero ella pudo vislumbrar el atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos. Desde que Frost les contó sobre la movilidad de Xavier había notado como el líder de la Hermandad se mostraba más irascible de lo acostumbrado. Para ella había sido un duro golpe que tuvo que asimilar en soledad. Trató de desahogarse con él fallidamente y supo que el peso de ese acontecimiento sería una carga más sobre los hombros de Erik. Ambos conocían la gravedad de la lesión y sin embargo, Raven tenía la certeza que el amo del magnetismo no lo había asimilado o al menos, no era consciente de lo que implicaba. El Charles que habían conocido ya no sería nunca más ese Charles.

* * *

Esta noche él había sido muy intenso, llevaba varios días malhumorado, ni siquiera habían cruzado más de dos palabras. Así que la tomó por sorpresa cuando se presentó en su cuarto en mitad de la noche y con fiereza la hizo suya. Todavía sentía sobre sus labios la agresividad y posesión, estaba segura que de no ser azul los tendría aún rojos e hinchados.

Enredados en esa bruma de éxtasis, en su cuarto solo se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones. Se recostó sobre un lado admirando al magnético. Sus ojos, con timidez, recorrían su cincelado torso. Veía con avidez las gotas de sudor que lo humedecían y como este subía y bajaba a cada respiración. Algo indecisa, sin saber si haría bien, aprovechó la calma del momento y estiró su mano para posarla sobre su pectoral. No supo muy bien que la empujó a hacerlo. En seguida, sus miradas se cruzaron, el desconcierto surcaba las facciones del alemán y su ceño fruncido se hizo presente. No quería dar un paso atrás y a pesar de la reacción inicial de frialdad se aventuró a acariciarle, como si quisiera demostrar que ella no era un peligro, que podía tranquilizarse. Él observó su mano acariciándole y aunque su cuerpo aún seguía tenso ante el inesperado toque lo permitió.

—Por si no lo sabías, te ves muy bien sin el casco—este la miró sorprendido—Debe ser un agobio estar todo el día con el puesto—deslizó con suavidad su mano por la parte superior, pero antes que sus dedos pudieran tocarle el cabello, él la agarró de la muñeca deteniéndola— ¡Erik no te voy a hacer nada! —protestó ofendida ante su falta de confianza, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

— ¡Magneto! —Replicó al instante sin ocultar su colérico semblante ante la mención del nombre que le recordaba una vida pasada—Que nos acostemos no quiere decir que te dé la libertad de faltarme el respeto.

Mientras hablaba su agarre había atraído a Mística acercándola hasta casi rozar sus rostros. Ella se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo seguía enfadado, frustrada porque sus intentos por apaciguarle fueran en vano, dejó que todo el peso que sentía en su estomago saliera por su boca sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿Respeto? ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de respeto? Cuando eres el único que destroza el mío cada vez que vienes aquí—su voz alterada por la rabia no se detuvo y continuó ante la impasibilidad del hombre—Respetar a una mujer no es acostarte con ella pensando en otra persona.

El ambiente se congeló al momento, su corazón latía desbocado sintiéndose muy consciente de repente de toda la sangre recorriendo sus venas. Ardía, quemaba, abrasaba su interior. Sabía que en el fondo había gritado lo que su corazón parecía rehuir pero su mente ya sabía.

El rostro de Erik ante aquellas palabras se endureció aún más si era posible, rabia pura, se distinguía a la perfección su mandíbula por toda la tensión que estaba ejerciendo. Sus palabras salieron con lentitud pero enojo.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —Preguntó ella con ironía, su mirada estaba fija en la expresión de él—Cada vez, cada maldita vez—remarcando con saña sus palabras—Nos acostamos y lo único que te interesa es él—se dio cuenta de cómo tragó grueso y su agarre se había intensificado— ¿Sabes que? Si tanto te importa pídemelo y lo haré, porque eso es lo único que te falta por exigirme.

Antes de que finalizara sus palabras, la piel azul comenzó a transformarse en otra que conocían a la perfección. En cuestión de segundos sus escamas azules dieron paso a una palidez cremosa repleta de pecas por su cuerpo desnudo. La lámpara comenzó a vibrar, incluso la cama y otros objetos de metal empezaron a removerse ante su descontrol. Ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, los grisáceos iris en shock por lo que estaban viendo no se apartaban del _nuevo_ compañero de cama. Sus labios entreabiertos parecían querer susurrar su nombre. Cuando Mística volvió a hablar pudo ver ligeramente a ese Erik que ella anhelaba y no le correspondía.

—Es a mí a quien quieres ver, ¿verdad viejo amigo?

 _La voz de Charles_. Esa armoniosa voz fue la que rompió el momento y sacó a Magneto del trance en el que parecía estar. Furioso, levantó su mano y atrapó su cuello con fuerza suficiente para sentirse en peligro. Abandonó de inmediato la forma y adoptó la habitual mientras trataba de respirar observando alarmada al mayor.

—Jamás, escúchame bien—su voz enronquecida la aterrorizaba tanto como los metales sin control que la rodeaban—Jamás, vuelvas a hacer eso.

La soltó y con ira abandonó la cama para coger rápidamente su ropa y marcharse de allí sin mediar palabra. Solo se escuchó el portazo al salir y sus apresurados pasos. Segundos después todo el metal dejó de vibrar y algunos objetos cayeron al suelo de inmediato.

Allí, sola, con una solitaria lagrima rodando por su mejilla, comprendió una vez más lo duro que había sido tomar decisiones aquel día en esa playa de Cuba.

* * *

 **El título del fic pertenece a la letra de Diet Mountain Dew de Lana del Rey :)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Opiniones?**


End file.
